


I Need You

by marieeeeegc



Series: What are we? [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alludes to past sexual activities, Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Pain, Poisoning, Witches, alludes to rape, slight season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieeeeegc/pseuds/marieeeeegc
Summary: On a trip to find a gift for Solomon MC finds themself in a dangerous situation. Can the pacts they hold so dear be enough to save them?Note: The books in this series do not have to be read in order.
Relationships: All/Main Character (Shall We Date? Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Demon Brothers/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Polyamorous Main Character - Relationship
Series: What are we? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205567
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The books in this series do not have to be read in order "Through Our Pact" and "What are we?". However "The Cost of a Throne" does.

“ No, I’ll make it back tomorrow afternoon I just wanted to make a stop somewhere before heading back,” MC bit their lip trying to keep the excitement in their voice hidden.

“Why do you sound so suspicious,” The man on the other end of the line chuckled, “You know an apprentice isn’t supposed to hide things from their master”.

MC glanced down the railroad tracks as they heard the train pulling up.

“You’re one to talk about being suspicious aren’t you Master Solomon,” the tone of their voice dragged out at the last two words almost seductively.

“Anyways I have to go my trains here, b’bye,” Mc quickly hung up before Solomon could say anything else. They usually didn't keep secrets from Solomon but with it being nearly one year since they started their apprenticeship, MC was not going to pass up an opportunity to surprise the sorcerer. So, when they finally found a witch that was selling an extremely rare flower that could be used in potions they practically flew to the shop.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

MC walked into the shop, glancing around for any workers. The shop was in the middle of a forest and walking through it had made them tired. The shop was smaller than it looked on the outside. Vines grew up the walls leading out through small openings in the windows. Each wall was covered in shelves filled with potions, ingredients, and ominous objects that MC had decided was safer not to touch. Near the opposite wall of the front door was a desk and an open doorway, likely leading to the remainder of the building, covered in long strings of beads. MC walked towards some of the potions betting that they were safer than some of the objects as long as they didn’t open any of the bottles.

“Hello, can I help you?”

“Oh um…” Spinning around they faced a woman emerging from the beaded doorway that appeared to be in her thirties. They smiled at the woman who she assumed must be a witch. MC noticed the witch's eyes sweeping over them pausing at their chest for a second longer and then continuing. “I was looking for a rare flower I heard this shop recently got one. I was wondering if you were still selling it and how much you were selling it for”.

“All the prices of our rarer objects are negotiated with the customer during the selling period. Which flower are you looking for?”

“ The Immortalis Floralis”

“Yes, yes... We just recently received that a few days ago. It is quite expensive like I said we are open for negotiations. However, all our rare items are kept in the back until they are sold.”

“Well I’m willing to pay but I’d like to see it beforehand,” MC smiles again at the women trying not to seem impolite. They had expected that the flower would be pricey but they refused to buy anything they couldn’t see first when it cost so much.

“Of course, I understand entirely. If you would follow me to the back I’d be happy to show it to you as we discuss prices,” The witch nodded towards the doorway she had just come out of and began walking, not waiting for MC's response.

They followed her through the beaded doorway entering into a slightly larger room that seemed to be a mix between an old kitchen and a breakfast nook. The vines on the walls, though still present, lessened in this area leaving more of the brick walls to peek through. The right side of the room housed some cabinets and a stove which, had MC not seen a teapot sitting over a fire, they would have assumed it was completely broken. A younger girl no older than fifteen stood beside it watching the teapot quietly.

“Perfect, you're already making tea. Elena, serve our customer some while I go get the things I need,” The witch grabbed a jar from a shelf handing it to the girl.

“O-okay, I-I mean yes ma'am,” the girl shuttered, grabbing the jar with shaking hands.

“I apologize she’s not used to having guests, please sit and please call me Agnes,” Agnes gestures towards a chair next to a small round table. She then walked towards another door near the kitchen area, unlocking it, and leaving through it. Not five minutes later the young girl nervously placed the tea and sugar cubes in front of MC.

“Do you practice magic too?” They looked towards the girl smiling, hoping to settle her down.

“N-no, I just work here to help Miss Agnes with small tasks. Like making tea, b-but the customers have been complaining that I make it too bitter so Miss Agnes said that if customers keep complaining I won't be working here much longer,” Elena looked down as her right hand rubbed her left wrist, reminding MC of Beel when he was nervous.

“I’m sure you made it perfectly,” Not wanting to cause the girl trouble they started sipping at the tea, which did leave a bitter last behind. Their drinking quicked as Agnes entered back into the room holding a gorgeous flower inside of a cube made of glass. The flower appeared to almost float. Its dark purple petals drooped centered by a golden, honey textured liquid. Something that resembled floating golden glitter surrounded the flower. MC stared at it as they began to feel more drowsy. Assuming that this sudden tiredness was an effect of the flower, they ignored it.

“Oh, stars It’s gorgeous. Can I hold it?” They held out their hands hoping to see it closer. Agnes nodded, extending her arms to offer the flower. However, as MC rose from their seat to grab the flower dizziness took over causing them to stumble forward onto their knees, their head pounding. With a shaky head, they looked up at Agnes smirking down at them.

“What did you do to me?” they growled through clenched teeth. 

“Truly you’re foolish to go near witches with such a pact on display,” the witch hummed, kneeling. Her thumb rubbed over Mammon’s pact mark that was positioned over their heart. “You should know how much we would give for a pact with the demon lord Mammon” 

MC attempted to speak but nothing came out except frustrated groans. Recognizing that in a few seconds they would likely be passed out cold they used the last of their strength to send a signal through their pacts letting her demons know that she was afraid and needed help. After feeling each of the pacts turn icy cold letting them know that the signal was being sent, MC allowed the sleep to take over. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Mammon fidgeted with the gold ring that usually rested around his right ring finger. He stopped when he felt his skin shiver over his pact mark with MC, letting him know that someone unfamiliar had touched the mark. Out of instinct, he growled.

“What’s wrong stupid Mammon? Are you remembering the punishment Lucifer promised you when we get back?” Asmo smirked down at Mammon as he took out his phone to take pictures of himself. Mammon glanced over at Lucifer causing him to receive his tenth glare of the day. He was royally screwed. Maybe, just maybe attempting to steal one of the demon king's jewels was not the smartest thing to do.

“ROFLMAO,” blurting out one of his infamous abbreviations, the okato stood up from the table in the student council room excited to finally be over with the council meeting. The meeting had only meant to last an hour but after another one of Mammon’s grand plans, the meeting became three hours.

“Nah someone touched my pact mark on my human”

“Here you go again overreacting again,” the sleeping demon grumbled as Beel threw his twin over his shoulder.

“Oi, no I'm not it’s my job to protect them I’m their first demon after all.”

“How many times do we have to tell you not to say it like that,” the fourth brother voiced his annoyance, only paying half attention to Mammon as he waited for his curse on Lucifer to start. The curse was meant to make his chair stick to him which, if it worked, would hilariously embarrass him in front of his oh-so-precious Lord Diavolo.

“Besides, they aren’t in Devildom anymore they don’t need you to pro…” Satan stopped talking as he felt MC’s fear and plead for help coming through sending a shiver through his right palm. One look at his brothers and he could tell that they all got the same message.

“What’s wrong with MC?” The demon prince may not have made a pact with the exchange student but one look at the demon lords told him all he needed to know. Lucifer who was usually the example and composure had stilled in the middle of reversing Satan’s curse. Mammon’s eyes grew wide with fear while Levi's eye detached from his phone screen to meet his. Satan gripped his new book on potions digging his now sharp nails in the cover. An unlikely, imperfect selfie was taken by Asmo capturing his shocked expression. Beel had dropped his backstabbing sandwich while his grip on his now fully awake twin tightened with the instinct to protect. There was one person who could cause all seven demon lords to worry so quickly.

“Our human needs our help…” The youngest whispered, his eyes meeting the eldest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry, this took so long but the chapter is longer than the last one. I promise the next chapter will have more of MC perspective, I just want to use this chapter to establish MC's relationship with each of them and how they were all coping.

Chapter 2

Levi quickly typed a series of numbers into his D.D.D. sending it to Solomon who currently sat in the living room in the House of Lamentation. After MC’s urgent signal for help they hadn’t heard anything from them despite the countless calls to them through both the pact and D.D.D. After trying to reach them for the umpteenth time Asmo had finally called Solomon much to Lucifer's dismay. He always seemed to know where they were because of their complicated relationship. When it came to MC’s relation to Solomon the line between a friend, apprentice, and lover was often crossed. Usually, the brothers found this relationship to be something that caused them great annoyance however, today they were hoping it would be the reason they found their beloved human.

Following the call, he showed up at the house of Lamentation not five minutes later. It had been the middle of the night where he lived and he arrived entirely disheveled. Sporting a shirt that could only be described as a clown costume mixed with a Hawaiian dad button-up shirt. No one, not even Asmo, mentioned his mismatched shoes. He had informed them that the last time they talked with MC had been that afternoon. This new piece of information reminded the seven lords that despite it only being 2 hours in Devildom it had been 8 hours in the human world. Their hope in Solomon had failed when his tracking spells came up empty-handed. There was a powerful barrier preventing him from reaching them, likely the same barrier that prevented Barbatos from seeing anything regarding MC from the past twenty-four hours as well as missing periods of time throughout the last 3 months. The discussion of MC’s future was an entirely different topic, Barbatos had described it as feeling as if he was blind he could sense it was there but he could not see it.

With no new leads, Diavolo had suggested that Levi track their D.D.D. He got right to work quickly finding the human coordinates and sending them to the sorcerer since he was the most familiar to the human world. Levi left his room to meet with his brother and further discuss Slithering down the hallway in his demon Levi ran into Solomon who was leaving the living room.

“What are you still doing here? I sent you the coordinates,” Levi growled at him getting dangerously close to his face. Levi was not currently his usual self that someone might find ranting about Ruri-chan. This was the Leviathan that made him the third strongest. The one that fought in the Celestial war and was the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy.

“Listen I don’t know what you want me to check because unless MC is at the Mariana trench these coordinates are wrong”

“They aren’t wrong!”

“Why can’t you just check?” Asmo pleaded. The nail of his thumb was currently between his teeth and his hair stood in multiple directions from running his hands through it. He felt useless and needed to find something to do with his hands or he thought he might just go crazy.

“Because Asmo I’m not a fish I can’t search the ocean for a human or a phone. The Mariana Trench is the deepest part of the ocean. I couldn’t search it even if I tried.”

“I’ll send my fleet admiral, Idaj, to go search it. Lucifer, I’ll need to give them access to the human realm,” Levi announced to the eldest, already taking out his phone to contact the fleet admiral. Lucifer nodded as his mind raced for any other routes to take. The countless thoughts were beginning to become overwhelming, and for once Lucifer was finally grateful to have Mammon interrupt his thoughts.

“Oi, Lucifer are you listening to me?”

“What Mammon?”

“I said let me take the Idaj to the human world,” Mammon’s voice was filled with annoyance. His human was missing and now was not the time to not be paying attention. Lucifer frowned at his tone. At first thought, he wanted to deny Mammon’s request to go to the human world not wanting to deal with the after-effects of his antics. At second thought, Lucifer knew for a fact that the Avatar of Greed would not choose now to try something along those lines. If he wanted to go to the human realm it was for a reason and with that thought, he nodded not questing him further.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mammon waited by the portal as he watched Levi threaten the life of his fleet admiral and everyone they cared about if they didn’t get the job done quickly and precisely. It wasn’t the tactic he would use to motivate those who worked for him but if it got the job done he didn’t care. The fleet admiral walked to him, his facial expression looking ridiculous to Mammon. His head was high, mouth straight and serious, but his eyes screamed in fear. He couldn’t really blame the guy. He may be able to breathe underwater and could swim fast but he wasn’t Levi. On top of that, he was accompanied by Mammon who was going to search MC’s apartment. This meant he needed to match the pace that it took for him to search the apartment or he risked angering Leviathan or Mammon. He was no fool. Most seen the Grand Admiral surrounded by figurines and talking about 2-D girls but he’s seen him commanding ships and people. During those times he was confident and scary and Idaj knew from this that it would be a mistake to underestimate the second-born either.

“Are you ready?” Mammon didn’t wait for his response. At his command, the portal opened and a bright light consumed them both. When the light dimmed they stood on a beach. It was the afternoon in Guam and they were lucky no one had seen the two men appear out of thin air. He had brought him as close to the trench as possible but this was the only mercy he would allow him.

“You have two hours,” Mammon turned into his demon form and took off into the sky. It would take him 30 minutes to get to MC’s apartment in Massachusetts, which left him with an hour to search their apartment and question anyone who might know something.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lucifer please sit,” the prince exasperated. His head rested in his hand, MC’s disappearance left his head pounding and Lucifer's pacing did not help at all.

“I must find them, Diavolo,” Lucifer's voice was hard in an attempt to hide his worry. The act, however, could easily be seen through by Diavolo. He never called him by just his name unless he was truly worried.

“Well walking a hole into the living room floor isn’t helping,” Belphie sighed. He was tired. No, exhausted he hadn’t slept for a second since they received the signal and it was beginning to take it tole. Beel had tried to get him to sleep but he refused. If they tried to contact him and he didn’t sense it because he was sleeping he would never forgive himself. Beel wasn’t doing much better himself; he was eating three times as much as usual, stating that if he needed to save them at a split notice he needed to have the energy to do so. Currently, he sat next to his twin scarfing down as much food as he could only stopping to order more and do tasks to find MC.

“He’s right. Sit Lucifer.”

“My lord…” Lucifer paused glancing at the floor. “Barbatos said they have no future what if they are-”

“I said that I could not see it, not that it wasn’t there. I could sense that it was there. Although, I will admit it was a bit unnerving,” Barabtos set down a tray filled with tea and sandwiches although no one, except for Beel, reached to drink it. If the butler had been honest he didn’t make the tea for them. It was in reality an attempt to do something, anything. He wasn’t used to not having any solutions so he did the only thing he knew how.

Satan stood in the corner angry at everyone in the room. His anger was seething causing his demon form to be on full display. Levi walked back into the house and joined them in the living room. Everyone glanced at him until he sat down near the twins. Satan's anger was like a bullet and everyone was his target. Diavolo for making MC leave Devildom where they could keep them safe, Lucifer and Barbatos for just listening to what he said, Solomon and the rest of his brothers for not knowing where they were. He wasn’t really mad at anyone besides himself because he wasn't there when they needed him.

“It’s my fault,” Solomon’s whisper was so quiet that, if it were not for their increased hearing due to being demons the occupants in the room would not have heard it. He sat next to Asmo, who was currently clinging to him and shaking his head. He would not let his first pact master blame himself.

“It’s not.”

“It is my fault, Asmo. We all knew that their connection to us and their power the WE showed them made them a target. I was in the human realm with them. I should have protected them. Hell, I could have protected them. I was always with them. I practically slept next to them more than half the time but the one time they really need me I’m not there,” he was now standing, getting angrier at each word that felt his mouth. The demons in the room flinched from the double impact of the words. The first impact was from the truth of his relation to MC after all they had all spent time sharing a bed with MC. However the second, the one that truly hurt, was the truth of their guilt. If MC didn’t know them they would most likely not be in this situation.

“It’s all our faults,” the voice was barely louder than Solomon's whisper, no one except the person who had spoken it knew who had said it. It did matter who had the courage to say it; they were all thinking it. The room grew quiet only being broken up by each of them turning in their seats. The lack of noise was defining, leaving them all to wallow in their guilt. As they waited each second filled them with the dread of being helpless. Perhaps they thought, this is what it felt like to be mortal, human. To be able to do nothing as the people you loved and cared about withered away into nothing. Solomon was of course still human but after losing so many he had closed himself off to mortals instead attaching himself to demons. Maybe this was one of the reasons for all his pacts. If the demons in the room had asked him if this feeling is what it felt like to be human he would tell them that he had forgotten. Still, none of them dared to ask and for this he was grateful. Instead, they all sat in silence.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although it felt like years it was not twenty minutes later that Mammon walked in the door followed by Idaj, who was both soaking wet and standing as far from Levi as the room would allow. Multiple heads turned quickly while others stood.

“What did you find?” Lucifer was the first one to speak. He was practically on top of Mammon the second he walked in.

“Nothin’ much. I asked some of the people in their apartment and looked around. All I could find were these. They were laying open on their table. I don’t know if it’s anything but that all I could find,” he held up three old books to show everyone. Solomon was the next one to Mammon, grabbing the books from him. He immediately recognized them as books that listed and explained rare magical ingredients. He opened each book and flipped through the pages until he got to the last one. Opening the cover he spotted a sticky note. Before being able to read it Lucifer, who had been looking over his shoulder, snatched it and read it over. Solomon noticed Lucifer’s eyes flicker between the note and himself before he paced it to Diavolo. Solomon had noticed that Diavolo also glanced at him before handing the note to the next person. The dance seemed to continue through each person. Just as he was about to speak Lucifer interrupted him.

“What are the books?”

“They’re books on rare magical ingredients,” Solomon was barely paying attention to his conversation with Lucifer as he eyed the note until it had been read by everyone but him. He waited for Asmo to give it to him.

“It’s not your fault. Yo-” It was Asmo that broke the silence, his voice leaking with pity. At the tone of his voice, Solomon interrupted him.

“What does it say?” he glared at the fifth avatar before he finally gave in and handed him the note. Solomon grabbed it roughing, irritated at everyone for hiding it from him. He looked down at the note, it read:  
September 27th  
Gift for Solomon for apprenticeship anniversary  
Rare amulet  
Grimoire  
Rare Ingredient  
Trip to his favorite place

Solomon felt as if his lungs had stopped working. Feeling everyone’s eye bore into him only made the weight on his chest worse. He felt as if the only way to clear himself of the guilt running through each cell of his being would be to throw himself into Lucifer’s domain, the first and worst of the seven layers of hell. The demons in the room were talking again however, the only thing he could hear was the voice in his head telling him that this was his fault. MC had most likely gone missing while looking for a gift for him. Usually, the thought of them spending so much time thinking he would make his heart flutter. Now it felt like one of the demons in the room had shoved their hand into his chest and pushed their nails into his heart instead. Their anniversary was now two days away. He had surprise plans for that day, in hopes of spending the entire day together. Now he wondered if he would even be able to hear MC’s voice.

No one knew what to say to the sorcerer. They only could spare him sympathetic glances his way. Not many of the inhabitants of the room cared for him enough to want to counsel him and those that did had deemed that they had more important things to focus on at the moment.

“What is your report,” questioned Levi as he stared through Idaj. He walked towards his commander, his head hung low. He held out his hand where a D.D.D., that everyone knew all too well, sat.  
“This is all I could find,” his tone matched his eye, an apologetic shadow filtered over them. Levi glared down at him while he waved him away with his hand. Idaj left, having nothing else to say and happy to not have angered the Grand Admiral. Levi examined the D.D.D. in his hand. Pressing the on button surprised him as the screen did turn on. It was so damaged that the picture used as their home screen of the brothers, Diavolo, Barbatos, and the exchange students at a party was unrecognizable. The screen was littered with cracks, water leaked out of each one. He turned the phone over. The back had been scraped into with a message that caused everyone’s blood to run cold “It wont be that easy”.

“I’ll kill them. I don’t care who they are. I will make sure they wished they were never born,” promised Satan to no one in particular. The others didn’t say as much yet fury filled their entire bodies threatening to leak out and form in something much more horrifying than the demon forms MC was familiar with. Someone took MC. Their human, their apprentice, their Henry, their lover, someone took their everything, and they would pay everything for what they had done if any of them had a say in it. 

“I thin-” Diavolo was interrupted by loud sounds of pain coming from each of the brothers. Each one of them looked distressed as they all struggled to stay straight up, as they grasped their pact marks. The feeling had been sudden and painful. It felt as if electricity was being shot through them. None of them were doing anything that could hurt them to such a degree and the fact the pain originated from their marks told them all they needed to know.

“What’s wrong?” questioned the prince. Confusion written on his face. He was the only one who had never been involved in any pacts and, while he knew what they were and what they entailed, they were not usually the first thing to come to his mind. None of the brothers answered all of them eyeing each other with anger and fear for MC. Instead, it was his butler that answer as he and Solomon helped them regain themselves.

“It’s their pact with MC believe.”

“Their pact? Why would… oh. MC is being hurt by the perpetrator. Do you know what they do to them? What did it feel like?”

“It was some sort of electrical shock,” sneered Lucifer, the D.D.D. in his hand cracking under his grip “the pain from the pact is only a fraction of what they are feeling.” Recognition of MC’s situation flashed through each of them. Belphie growled and sprung forward clutching Lucifer’s collar.

“You have to do something, you have to” his snarl turned into a sob. He wasn’t angry at Lucifer but he was lost. His oldest brother always had the answer, why didn’t he now, when it really mattered. Lucifer wrapped arms around him, rubbing circles into his back.  
“We’ll find them don’t worry,” he spoke in Belphie’s ear but it was meant for all of them. An oath to his human, the sorcerer, the prince and his butler, his brothers, and himself.


End file.
